Hello Pro Kenshuusei
Hello Pro Kenshūsei (ハロプロ研修生), formerly Hello! Pro Egg(エッグ) are a group of female singers under the Hello! Project banner. They are girls chosen when Tsunku and other audition administrators see talent in them that can be developed further, in the hope of one day turning them into successful musicians, and possibly integrating them into other Hello! Project groups. As an example, in 2011, Hello Pro Egg member Mizuki Fukumura joined Morning Musume. The first official Hello! Pro Egg audition was held in 2004, with subsequent auditions held in 2006 and 2007. The first "generation" of Eggs were chosen from the 2004 auditions, with a total of 30 girls passing the audition. These auditions were initially only for girls from elementary school age to 18 years old, but in recent years have allowed girls as old as 25. Although Hello! Pro Eggs were at first rarely seen, since the mass graduation of Hello! Project's Elder Club in March 2009, they have gradually become more active, sometimes performing on stage during concerts (usually as dancers, but occasionally singers), releasing indies singles, and being assigned to Hello! Project units. Current members # Riko Yamagishi (山岸理子?, born 24 November 1998) # Reina Ichioka (一岡怜奈?, born 25 February 1999) # Kaede Kaga (加賀楓?, born 30 November 1999) # Yumeno Kishimoto (岸本ゆめの?, born 1 April 2000) # Hikaru Inoue (井上ひかる?, born 31 August 2000) # Yumei Yokogawa (横川夢衣?, born 14 March 1999) # Kisora Niinuma (ja) (新沼希空?, born 20 October 1999) # Ruru Danbara (段原瑠々?, born 7 May 2001) # Miu Takemura (竹村未羽?, born 28 April 2001) # Kiki Asakura (浅倉樹々?, born 3 September 2000) # Saori Onoda (小野田紗栞?, born 17 December 2001) # Nagisa Hashimoto (橋本渚?, born 3 July 1997) # Kizuki Horie (堀江葵月?, born 14 May 1998) # Risa Ogata (小片リサ?, born 5 November 1998) # Momoko Shimano (島野萌々子?, born 31 May 1999) # Ami Tanimoto (谷本安美?, born 16 November 1999) # Kurumi Takase (高瀬くるみ?, born 16 March 1999) # Mizuho Ono (小野瑞歩?, born 29 September 2000) # Rion Nakano (仲野りおん?, born 5 September 2001) # Kokoro Maeda (前田こころ?, born 23 June 2002) # Mao Akiyama (秋山眞緒?, born 29 July 2002) # Mizuki Kanatsu (金津美月?, born 9 October 2002) # Momona Kasahara (笠原桃奈?, born 22 October 2003) # Kurimi Noguchi (野口胡桃?, born 29 August 2001) # Kotomi Ono (小野琴己?, born 7 October 2002) # Sakiko Kodama (児玉咲子?, born 29 March 2003) # Kirara Yonemura (米村姫良々?, born 30 April 2004) # Momohime Kiyono (清野桃々姫?, born 22 December 2004) Former members *Maho Oyanagi, left in July 2005 *Miyuki Kawashima, left in September 2005 *Mirei Hashida, left in June 2007 *Manami Ogura, left in August 2007 *Kanami Morozuka, joined The Possible in 2006, left Hello! Project in October 2007 *Kaede Ohse, joined The Possible in 2006, left Hello! Project in October 2007 *Aina Hashimoto, joined The Possible in 2006, left Hello! Project in October 2007 *Yurika Akiyama, joined The Possible in 2006, left Hello! Project in October 2007 *Robin Shōko Okada, joined The Possible in 2006, left Hello! Project in October 2007 *Yuki Goto, joined The Possible in 2006, left Hello! Project in October 2007 *Ayumi Yutoku, left Hello! Project in November 2007 *Mika Mutō, joined Ongaku Gatas in 2007, left Hello! Project in April 2008 *Yui Okada, joined v-u-den in August 2004 *Miki Korenaga, joined Ongaku Gatas in May 2007, left Hello! Project in March 2009 *Erina Aoki, left in or before November 2008 *Azusa Sezaki, left in spring 2009 *Yuri Sawada, joined Ongaku Gatas in 2007, left Hello! Project and Ongaku Gatas in August 2009 *Arisa Noto, joined Ongaku Gatas in May 2007, left Hello! Project in September 2009 *Momoka Komine, left in June 2010 *Mia Sainen, left in June 2010 *Irori Maeda left in November 2010, joined AKBN0 (Akabane 0) in March 2011 *Asuna Okai, left in November 2010 *Tomomi Hirano, left in November 2010 *Runa Kizawa, left in November 2010 *Linlin, joined Morning Musume in March 2007 *Minami Sengoku, joined Ongaku Gatas in 2007, left Hello! Project Egg in December 2010 and became host of the show Up-Front Girls together with K-Pop dance cover group UFZS *Saki Mori, finished training in January 2011, became member of UFZS *Konatsu Furukawa, finished training in January 2011, became member of UFZS *Yuu Kikkawa, finished training at during of 11-12 2010, debut as a solo singer in 2011, from Universal Japan. *Anri Tanaka, left in or before March 2011 *Sayaka Kitahara, finished training in March 2011, was transferred to an Up-Front Agency related agency to become a soloist and voice actress. *Azusa Sekine, finished training in March 2011, became member of UFZS *Manami Arai, finished training in March 2011, became member of UFZS *Ayano Satō, finished training in March 2011, became member of UFZS *Akari Saho, finished her egg training in April 2011and joined Up-Front Girls in May 2011 *Wakana Nagasawa, left in September 2011 *Kanae Yamaga, left in August 2012 *Minami Mogi, left in February 2012 *Rise Okamura, left after June 2013 *Aina Otsuka, left in July 2013 *Kana Mashiro, left in October 2013 *Kaneko Rie, left in December 2013 *Kosuga Fuyuka, finished training May 2014 *Yoshihashi Kurumi, finished training August 2014 *Jang Da Yeon, left July 2013 *Mizuki Fukumura (Joined Morning musume January 2011) *Haruka Kudō (joined Morning musume September 2011) *Sakura Oda (Joined Morning musume September 2012) *Tomoko Kanazawa *Sayuki Takagi *Karin Miyamoto *Akari Uemura *Ayaka Wada *Yuuka Maeda *Kanon Fukuda *Saki Ogawa *Akari Takeuchi *Rina Katsuta *Yui Okada *Kanna Arihara *Erina Mano *Maria Makino (Joined Morning musume September 2014) *Akane Haga (Joined Morning musume September 2014) *Mizuki Murota *Nanami Tanabe (田邉奈菜美) (b. November 10, 1999) *Ayano Hamaura (浜浦彩乃) (b. April 26, 2000) *Natsumi Taguchi (田口夏実) (b. July 21, 2000) *Rena Ogawa (小川麗奈) (b. March 27, 2000) *Mizuki Murota (室田瑞希) (b. June 12, 1998) *Riko Yamagishi (山岸理子) (b. November 24, 1998) *Minami Nomura (野村みな美) (b. February 10, 2000) *Reina Ichioka (一岡怜奈) (b. February 25, 1999) *Sakurako Wada (和田桜子) (b. March 8, 2001) *Rikako Sasaki (佐々木莉佳子) (b. May 28, 2001) *Karen Tanaka (田中可恋) (b. December 27, 1997) *Manaka Inaba (稲場愛香) (b. December 27, 1997) *Kana Mikame (三瓶海南) (b. August 28, 1998) *Rio Fujii (藤井梨央) (b. March 4, 1999) *Funaki Musubu (船木結) (b.May 10, 2002) *Ooura Hirona (大浦央菜) (b.September 10, 2000) *Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) (b.October 20, 1999) *Yokokawa Yumei (横川夢衣) (b.March 14, 1999) *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) (b.October 14, 1997) *Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) (b.March 26, 1999) *Takemura Miu (竹村未羽) (b.April 28, 2001) *Saito Kana (斎藤夏奈) (b.August 26, 2001)